Whispers In The Shadows
by lornein
Summary: Can the hauntings of a troubled past really kill someone?new chapter uploaded
1. Troubled Past

                                                   Whispers In The Shadows 

By: lornein

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They are all part of the show Mutant X created by tribune entertainment. I am only using them to write this fanfiction.

Rating: PG 13 for now. Could be R later. 

Author's note: I know that some of my fics aren't complete yet, but I simply can't let this idea pass me by. I have yet to start college and before I do I want to wrap up this one. So I'll update as fast as I can. This is my first attempt at writing something a little different. I hope everyone likes it!

************************************************************************

The car that came to a halt outside the eighteenth century Victorian mansion had nothing remotely vintage in it's appearance. It looked very much like a motor vehicle straight out of the pages of some glossy auto magazine. And the same could be said about the man who got out from the said car. Every inch of him looked as if he were one of the fashion conscious bigwigs who are normally found loitering in the launch parties and movie premieres of the Hollywood kind. Still, after seeing this man one could clearly feel that he was all about business. The man promptly entered the house as if it were his own and knocked on a mahogany door that covered much of the drawing room or the tea room as the English preferred to call it.

"Come in." there was a prompt reply. 

Upon entering the room one could tell that this man did not fit in here. The room was a huge study mostly crowded by antiques that covered most parts of the room and left very little space for a desk and a few bookshelves that contained papers and books not even remotely arranged. Also there was another man sitting on a huge armchair behind the desk. Regarding appearance he was quite the opposite from the other man. He was old, almost ancient. Lines and creases covered his face to signify the summers that he had seen in this world. The younger man spoke up:

"Good morning Professor Rodham, it's nice to see you. I hope you remember why I am here, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course Anton. How could I forget? Please take a seat. I have asked Professor Jacobson and Dr. Martinez to be here. They should be a moment. We have discussed thoroughly about your…condition and we have decided to go forward with the surgery. I know this is what you wanted." Professor Rodham said.

"Oh yes Professor. Absolutely." The man named Anton answered.

"Good. Let us go over the procedure once again." The professor said.

"Whatever it will take." The other man replied.

************************************************************************      

December always brought with it the most dull and unyielding mornings, specially in the mountainous areas. The air was hung over with frost and layers of milky white covered the foothills and valleys bearing silent witness to the past night's snowfall. The chill of the winter wind had a tendency to give one terrible shivers, even under layers of protective garments. It made the thoughts of a steaming cup of hot coffee most inviting as also the welcome warmth of a well made fire. Even the most action savvy individual also wanted to stay in doors, especially when the gray sky showed signs of a coming blizzard. Brennan Mulwray felt no different. The chilly weather had a lot of negative effects on his powers as the slightest hint of rain could shock him into a permanent oblivion. Ever since he was a child he hated the gray sky. It reminded him of the past. When he was young, about nine, it reminded him of a day when his stepfather returned home from the whorehouse drunk and used him as a punching bag blaming him for being a freak and his mother a whore, one who spreads her legs for a few measly bucks. Brennan couldn't help himself that day. He took up a baseball bat lying around and hit the bastard. He and his mother ran that day, gathering their few possessions; they skipped state and tried to make a new life. Everything was working out. Almost. Till that terrible December morning when a middle aged woman was found dead, run over by a truck. It was termed an accident due to the heavy fogs that refused to lift. Brennan had lost his mother. His real life was yet to begin.

As another chilly wind targeted sanctuary, Brennan was reminded of that fateful day when his mother had deceased. A similar chill had persisted that day. Brennan got the news from a local waitress who bartended with his mother. He felt betrayed. He didn't even take a second look at her face. He just left. Nine months after that Brennan's life began to change. He ended up in a foster home. But never being one to follow rules, that secluded life had its toll on him and he found himself where he really felt he belonged, the streets. Brennan Mulwray was growing up. It was another winter morning when he made a startling discovery. His powers were developing! Brennan could still feel the waves of excitement that washed over him on his first 'assignment' that involved a big fat vault and his talented fingers. He and his group of hoods celebrated that day, big time. After that there was no looking back. Brennan Mulwray was no longer poor, no longer dependant. He was a self made criminal, and he loved it. It made him feel that he was important to this world. he was no longer the 'nobody' that everyone ignored. 

Up until a few years ago, until he had met Mutant X, life would never be the same. Now it was all about getting over it, getting over what he had been. The team had changed his life. Now the winter mornings plagued him like a vile virus, reminding him of his past acts of crime. This was Brennan's way of punishing himself, reminding himself of those days. He could not take air into his lungs any more when he thought how he had enjoyed and spent his cash. By indulging himself in cheap booze and one night stands. He struggled inwardly to tell himself that it was all over now. And not many times did he succeed. Brennan Mulwray hated December mornings

************************************************************************     

The Mutant X sanctuary was a very well guarded place. Since the team's tryst with Gabriel Ashlocke the security had been updated to the highest level possible. There were no plot holes to this plot! Adam Kane, the spiritual guide and mentor of the team also made all possible efforts to keep the children of Genomex, all gifted individuals as safe as he could. And in that endeavor he depended on his team.

Turning up the heating system of sanctuary Adam started to look through the safe house logs as well as the information that his contacts and agents had sent him. He did this every morning, all the while hoping that there would be no cases to solve and for a change everything would be going smoothly. But it seldom happened. Each new day brought new circumstances and problems for the team to deal with. And Adam could proudly say that they stood up to every challenge thrown at them. Although the threat of Genomex had subsided for the moment Adam could never be sure if they had seen the last of the government or for that matter Mason Eckhart. Still he could say that for the moment there was one less problem to deal with.

Adam logged into the new mutant network and connected to his own private domain for surveying electronic mails addressed to him. There was a long list from his usual contacts and a few from his sources at the now almost extinct headquarters of the GSA. Adam went through all of the e-mails and found nothing unusual. Adam was happy inwardly, they had finally hit a bull's eye and had a duty free day. He was about to notify the team when, as if to dampen his high spirits he heard a beep that could only signify incoming mail. Heart of heart Adam knew that this would have to be something that he wouldn't like. He reluctantly opened the message and started to read:

Dear Adam,

Long time no see buddy. In case you're wondering who this is, it's your old friend Martin Collins. I would completely understand if you were to forget who I am and wished to keep no memory of me. I want you to know that I never meant for anything to happen between us. I wasn't brave enough to just get up and leave and give up on my research here. I was never as brave as you. When you asked me to leave GSA I was too scared and concerned about myself and my family's safety. But just to let you know, I lost it all man. Last week I was made in-charge of an ongoing experiment here at the GSA. I am sure that you know how the GSA has picked up the pieces after Ashlocke's disappearance. But something went wrong. The experiment failed and the subject died. As you will have guessed the blame was put on me. I can't say that I wasn't responsible. The experiment was so gruesome and terrifying that I felt the subject was better dead. God help me but I set that man free. But I paid one hell of a price my friend. My wife Theresa and daughter Claire were gone when I reached home. I received a note from the GSA that they were to be the subjects of the next try and this time nothing would go wrong. As I write to you they are hot on my trail. I fear that I won't be able to hide out much longer. I know that it's a lot to ask from you but would it be possible for you to help me out????? I am at the Pine-View motel downtown. I will tell you everything when we are face to face……

                                                                                                                       Martin.

Adam took a moment to re read the whole thing once over. He could clearly remember Martin. They were of the same age when they both joined Genomex. Both being child prodigies they got to know each other quickly and soon were the best of friends. When Adam left Genomex he asked Martin to join him. But Martin had other plans. He was not so willing to believe overnight that the institution that they so blindly trusted were nothing but hunters looking for new prays. Adam hadn't bothered convincing him otherwise. He was too busy elsewhere. Adam could not overlook the fact that they had once been friends, very close friends. He felt the need to help out Martin. Having made up his mind, Adam decided to let the team know. He lifted his com link ring to his mouth. 

************************************************************************      

"Guys I need you all in the lab ASAP." Adam's voice was heard.

"Coming Adam." Shalimar replied.

"I'll be there in a second." Jesse answered, obviously busy with a piece of machinery.

"I'll get Brennan Adam." Emma said.

"Please do." Adam replied.

Five minutes later all the members of the group were standing assembled in the laboratory. Adam looked over them. Everyone was looking fine, well almost everyone. Surveying Brennan's exterior Adam could feel that he was having one of those self-analytical days. Shalimar must have noticed the same because Adam saw her placing a gentle hand on Brennan's arm. It seemed to calm him down considerably. With a deep breath Adam started to tell everyone what had happened and what they would have to do.

************************************************************************

Not a single sound could be heard around sanctuary as everyone considered what Adam had finished telling them a couple of seconds ago. Only the sounds of a rumbling sky preparing itself for a snowstorm could be heard. Although the heater was working in its full capacity all of them felt a chill tingling their spine. Genomex was back in business.

"So what are you telling us Adam, that the GSA have reopened their slaughter houses again?" Brennan still had not recovered from his foul mood.

"I don't know Brennan. I guess that we will know more when we come across Martin."

"But are you sure that he is telling the truth Adam? I mean it could be a trap set by the GSA.", Jesse said.

"I don't know Jesse. But my guts are telling me that it's safe." Adam replied.

"Well I'm not sure Adam. And trust me, I have let more than one old friend manipulate me before." Brennan was restless now.

"Are you with me or not Brennan? You know that it's completely your decision to make. Don't you?" Adam asked in a stern fashion.

"Damn it Adam. Why do you always bring it down to that? I just implied that maybe your old friend could be a GSA freak trying to con us all. You know what, forget it. Just come and get me when we're ready to go." Brennan stormed out of the lab.

Adam could feel that he wasn't very stable emotionally today and instantly felt bad for talking with him in a stern fashion.

"Shalimar get him back here." 

Shalimar understood and with a nod went out of the door and went after Brennan.

************************************************************************     

It took Brennan all of ten minutes to get back in the lab. Adam went over to where he was standing, his head down.

"Brennan, listen man I'm sorry." Adam said.

"No need to apologize Adam. I know you would never send us into danger willingly." It was Brennan's turn to make amends.

With these single comments everyone could feel that things were back to normal between the two of them.

"So what's the plan? Are we or are we not going to steal Adam's buddy back from right under the GSA's noses?" Brennan attempted to joke.

"Let's hope so." Adam replied with a smile.

After going through the plan they were all ready.

"Let's go kick some GSA ass." Shalimar said.

"Yeah it's been a long time." Jesse had a broad grin.

"Right you are." Both Brennan and Emma chorused.

End of part one.

So! Did you like it? Should I go on? Reviews will be greatly appreciated!!! 


	2. Forgotten Dreams

Chapter 2: Forgotten Dreams.

By: lornein.

Author's note: Enjoy the new chapter everyone! More is coming your way soon!!

It was often said in the old days that some things were best forgotten. There were some things that people chose to forget willingly. It could have been a past embarrassment or a wrongdoing that would later cause them trouble. So they chose to forget, how convenient. But for some of those people, sometime that past came back. And it often became terrorizing, causing many sleepless nights. For some people their greatest fears were in the past, for some their deepest sorrows. But most certainly it could be said that the past never goes away. 

All of his life Adam had never been a person to follow rules. He had always chased the unexplained and had tried to accomplish the unaccomplished. Being a child genius was never easy for him.  There were two kinds of people that he had to deal with usually, one type who always were trying to get to him to use him for their own purposes with their false flatteries and blatant ulterior motives. Adam never paid much attention to them. He had been on the receiving end of their attentions since he had been proclaimed a genius at age thirteen. Working for the Genetic Security Agency for a hefty sum of money didn't seem a bad idea at that moment. He got to work in the fields that he had worshipped for a long time. His fascination with the human anatomy and the DNA mechanism was enough to satisfy him. But he could not deny that his life had been a hell of a lot complicated than others. He didn't have to worry about regular classes as a regular seventh grader in a regular school. Adam recalled how he was used to being called a nerd and a bookworm by boys his age at school. He had then dismissed it as ignorance and petty jealousy. But looking back he wasn't that sure anymore. To be honest he was fearful of those so called 'normal' kids. Their life reminded him of what he could never have. His mind was too advanced, his brain's working capacity had exceeded theirs years ago. He could solve any problem and face any challenge that came to him. But Adam was fearful of not being accepted by the society. His gifts, so unnatural had somehow almost made him like one of his creations with manipulated DNA. A freak with a super developed brain. That was what he was afraid of being called.

Then he had met someone at the GSA. Martin Collins had been like him. He was proclaimed a prodigy at age thirteen, the same age as Adam. Coming from a family of old aristocrats, just like Adam himself Martin and Adam had bonded quickly. Adam had finally found a friend with whom he could connect at his own level of mindpower. His closeness with Martin and their long association had lasted a long twenty years. He always enjoyed being close to Martin's family, his wife Theresa and their lovely daughter Claire, genetically engineered to be a telempath. Adam had looked at them as his closest friends. But something had altered their friendship for ever. Martin could never accept Adam's sudden disgust towards Genomex and his overwhelming guilt on creating new mutants. Martin had refused to believe that what they had worked on all these years and what they had finally achieved was towards nothing. When Adam had left the GSA he had asked Martin to join him but Eckhart had brainwashed him by providing him a bigger post of head researcher and project leader. Adam's proposition was nothing compared to this. Adam wanted to persuade him further but Martin argued that he couldn't just abandon his entire belief system. So Adam was disconnected from Martin. After Genomex, Adam's life had drastically changed. He wanted to protect his creations, wanted to make sure the society was ready for them. But heading out in the real world he found that it wasn't that easy. His had struggled a lot initially, trying to establish information networks and a safe underground for the new mutants. Everyone was suspicious of him and his motives, he was previously known as the man who had aided Genomex in creating these gifted batch of individuals. Everyone literally hated him for their being called freaks. It had taken Adam a good long seven years to finally establish a faithful following of individuals who had received their promises of a normal life which Adam had tried his best to keep. Then came Mutant X, Adam's own brainchild. These gifted individuals were chosen by Adam based on both their physical and mental strength.

There was Shalimar, wild and strong. Brennan, instinctive and power charged. Jesse, perhaps a little naïve but a strong molecular and an extremely efficient computer genius. And finally there was Emma. She played with emotions as if they were mere toys and could manipulate the human mind in amazing ways. Each individual was special in his or her own way but their team effort had made Adam's job a lot easier. Adam could not deny the fact that he owed a lot to these four mutants, risking their lives every day just for the sake of the cause that one man had placed before them. Adam was really thankful.

************************************************************************         

The double helix made very little sound while flying. And Brennan seemed a natural at its controls. His hands flowed smoothly over the control panel, managing a hundred activity within seconds. He looked magnificent and truly at ease when he was flying this beautiful piece of machinery.  Shalimar leaned back in her seat and watched Brennan. His face was an utmost representation of calmness. He was loving every moment of soaring through the clouds. Shalimar was worried about Brennan's earlier behavior but felt that he was having one of those days where he was reminiscing about matters that his past held. Shalimar was now relieved that he seemed to be doing alright now. Shalimar knew about Martin Collins and how Adam felt about him. He was once Adam's closest friend and it was only natural that Adam wanted to rescue him.

As she was thinking Brennan landed the jet in a nearby area, very near to the motel and put on the stealth function in its full mode.

"Okay Shal and Brennan will go in first. Emma I want you to stay in the helix and get the first aid ready, incase Martin is hurt. Jesse you are Shalimar and Brennan's back up. Be careful and good luck." Adam's worried voice came over their comlinks.

"Got you Adam." Brennan replied as he and Shalimar headed out of the helix door.

"Let's get these GSA freaks Brennan." Shalimar's voice with dripping with enthusiasm.

"Yeah let's do it." Brennan formed sparks in his hands as they headed towards the motel.

************************************************************************         

Let me know what you think. Please review!!                 


	3. The Inner Sense

Part 3: The Inner Sense

By: lornein

Author's note: The third chapter deals with Emma's fears and insecurities. Also we find out how the rescue went. Don't forget to review!!!

************************************************************************

The human mind works in the most complicated ways imaginable. Sometimes running away and escaping from an unpleasant situations seems a really great idea, no matter what the consequences be. But sometimes the consequences can have such long term effects on a person's life that it can even destroy one's peace of mind forever.

************************************************************************    

Emma De lauro's life had never been simple or easy. Initially she was plenty scared when she realized at age five that she could read other people's thoughts. But that was to be expected of such a young child. However Emma had always been good at adjustments. She had been that way since she was somewhat aware of the world around her. Growing up among a glittering city life she was accustomed to accepting abnormality. Her parents had been victims of a generation that screamed distinctiveness.  Emma's parents were firm believers in individualism. They were far too much open minded and unrealistic than others around them. Many of Emma's childhood family holidays had been spent hugging trees to protect them from uprooting or joining her parents in protest of war. Emma had also witnessed too many occult practices and Wicca sessions with the ouija board in her own house. So her powers had never been a problem to her being treated any different than a normal girl, perhaps a normal psychic girl. Her parents had sensed divine intervention and liked to refer to Emma as a blessed child, a messiah of god. And after some time they stopped paying attention to her at all. Subconsciously Emma also avoided them. She had found solace in Michelle Bigelow. Being in highschool together had made a lot of things easier. Through each other they had learnt more about their abilities than anyone would have been able to teach them.

Of course when that was over Emma had to look elsewhere. She moved away from her parents, as far as she could. She wanted to start a new life, look for comfort elsewhere. Emma wanted to be ordinary. Although developing control over her powers had left her more at ease with it but Emma still could not help but feel scared whenever she sensed someone's negative thoughts towards her. She had taken a job where most twenty year olds would have, a shopping mall. Emma's powers had come in handy there. She had manipulated a thousand minds into being their faithful customers. To Emma, the employee of the month award was getting a little old. She spend a year like this, thinking that finally a chance at normal life was headed towards her way. But little did Emma know that she was wrong, very wrong. Her life had a greater purpose than selling women's underwear.

She had noticed strange men in black suits before but these individuals were somewhat different. They seemed to have a purpose, towards her. Then one day Emma's suspicions proved to be right. Those men wanted to take Emma somewhere, against her wishes. Out of habit Emma had peeked into their psyche and resented ever being there. She knew that she had to run, these men could never be the good guys. Emma panicked, she had no one to help her, no family or friends to get her through this mess. 

But there would be a light at the end of the tunnel. There always was. Emma's light had been Brennan and Mutant X. Meeting Brennan in that bar, she had connected with him instantly. Strangely enough Brennan had seemed like family to her.

 After her rescue and meeting Mutant X Emma had started to consider these men and woman as her family.

Although Emma had found her creator, her mentor in Adam, Brennan would always be the leading man in her life. He had occupied the position of a big brother long before Emma had actually admitted it to herself. Then there were Shalimar and Jesse. Shalimar was everything that Emma looked up to, everything Emma wanted to be, a strong, sensuous and courageous personality. After meeting Shalimar she had realized what it felt like to have a best friend to whom you could also look up to. 

And if there would be an ideal confidante for her, to whom she could spill her deepest secrets without the fear of that person being judgmental, it would have to be Jesse. They could talk about anything under the sun. After a year with them, Emma really felt that she too belonged somewhere. She belonged in Mutant X.

************************************************************************         

"How are you guys doing? Any sign of Collins?" Emma anxiously asked.

"Brennan and Shalimar are looking around for any signs of a trap. As far as I can say, there seems very little threat here. I am guessing that our GSA buddies still don't know that Collins is here." Jesse answered back.

"Okay stay alert Jesse. I don't trust this GSA researcher or whatever he is." Emma said again.

"You're not the only one." 

************************************************************************       

Brennan watched Shalimar as she turned her eyes to their unusual golden color. She was using her enhanced senses to detect whether any foul play was involved on the GSA's part. He himself wasn't really satisfied at how they were on a mission to rescue someone who could well have been their enemy for the longest time. But Brennan knew that he had to go with Adam on this one. No matter what, after a year with Mutant X Brennan had realized that Adam would never consciously get them in danger. He was hurt just as much if any of Mutant X was hurt. Brennan couldn't overlook that.

"No indication that the GSA was ever in these premises." Shalimar said.

"So it's safe to go in? No trap?" Brennan asked.

"As far as this motel goes, no."

"Okay, there's no trap Jess. You go back to the helix. We'll get Adam's buddy if he is here." Brennan said over his com link ring.

"Got you." Jesse headed over to the helix.

************************************************************************     

The 'Pine View Motel' looked as sleepy as it's name sounded. In the gloomy December afternoon it looked like a deserted shack, barely able to stay up.

An equally sleepy looking man at the front desk who looked like the manager greeted Brennan and Shalimar. 

"What'll it be? A room for the night maybe?" the man openly smirked at Shalimar. Brennan immediately felt sorry for the man. As his mind had predicted, reaching behind the desk Shalimar picked up the man by his shirt's collar. Her eyes glowed in their rich golden coloring.

"Listen little man, I don't have time for idiosyncrasy. We are looking for someone who might have checked in here. So if you want to live you will give us the information we need." Shalimar snarled.

"The name is Collins, Martin Collins."  Brennan stated.

"There haa..have only tt…two guests in the past three days. One of them, a woo…woman left today morning. Th…the other guy is in room 11. FFF… First floor." The man seemed to have lost his capability of speech.

They hurried up the stairs fearing the worst. Arriving at room 11, Brennan looked towards Shalimar for any sign of discrepancy as far as the GSA was concerned. But she nodded her head again and proceeded towards the door. Brennan stopped her and used a small spark to unlock the door. But they never expected to see what they saw inside.

There were no signs of the enemy, but Adam's friend Martin Collins was lying flat on his back on the bed. He seemed to be dead. More interestingly, they were no signs of any struggle around the room.

************************************************************************     

So what happened to Martin? Is he really dead? What will Mutant X face now? 

Find out in the next chapter. Meanwhile, please review!!!!!!!!!!    
  



	4. Identity Crisis

Part 4: Identity Crisis

By: lornein

*********************************************************************************      

Some people remain misunderstood only because they are financially more secure than the others. A major fraction of the society has a habit of associating wealth with happiness. To them, financial security means nothing but a happy, wholesome life. Jesse Kilmartin had learned this lesson the hard way. Being wealthy was never an asset to him, just a burden that he had to bear.  Jesse always wanted a separate existence for himself; he wanted to be someone other than Noah Kilmartin's son. Not that being his father's son had not been an oddity in itself. Jesse could not remember much about the time that he spent at home, at his father's estate, a family heritage. All he could remember was a staircase leading up to a large room, totally unbefitting for a six year old. It was secluded from the rest of the manor and even at such a tender age, Jesse could realize that his parents wanted to keep it that way. From the whispers of the hired help in the manor Jesse also heard other rumors that kept originating regarding him and sooner or later died down in the hallways or the kitchen. He heard that six years ago his mother, who everyone thought could never have children, had been sent somewhere. And when she had returned after a few weeks she looked as if she was nine months pregnant and gave birth to Jesse shortly. At those moments, Jesse could not understand what exactly they meant to say but just hearing those things made him uneasy. 

And then again, he had something that the others did not. He could phase through walls, and become one if he willed. His powers were anything but an advantage when Jesse first realized that he had them. And his parents, whenever they were around made him more aware of that fact that his powers were nothing to be proud of. But they did urge Jesse to try and harness his abilities. Not because they cared, but because they wanted to keep him away as far as they could from their own lives. He was like an experiment that had gone terribly wrong and had to be covered up like a family secret. Noah and Eleanor Kilmartin had wanted a perfect son, with good looks and health, one that would take up the legacy of their clan to the very next level. Instead, they had ended up with their impression of a freak. Jesse was never sorry that he had abandoned these people. His mother had been an alcoholic who cared little about others around her, including the son she had given birth to. And he never envied his father's life in any way either. To Jesse, the worst fate would be to end up like him. Noah Kilmartin had never been anything but his biological father. Jesse was anything but proud of his parentage. 

Jesse had spent twenty-four inexperienced years of his life sheltered away from the rest of the world, knowing next to nothing regarding his origin.  He just knew that he wasn't like others. According to his parents, he had some shameful abnormalities that always had to be kept a secret. And that was the reason why he had to stay away from everyone. Jesse's secluded life had given way to his very colorful imagination. No matter what the others tried to tell him, Jesse always tried to look at his 'abnormality' in a positive way. His imaginations of himself as a superhero, a secret agent or a mythical guardian occupied most of his childhood afternoons. He spent endless hours reading comic books that portrayed regular men who had unusual capabilities, giving them superhuman status. Jesse only wanted to convince himself that his powers were not something totally out of fantasy, things like this did happen, even if in make believe worlds.

But one man changed it all. Adam Kane. That name meant a lot of things to Jesse. Coming in contact with Adam was a life altering change for him. Jesse came to know things about himself that he never could have imagined. He could still remember when Adam answered his questions;

"So how do you feel? Betrayed, lied to? Confused?" Adam had asked.

"Try all of the above." He had tried to grasp what he had learnt.

"So I am not a broken experiment?", he had asked Adam after a long pause.

"You're anything but Jesse. The only question is that can you deal with it?" Adam had asked again.

"I'll be damned if I don't."

So Jesse had become Mutant X. Jesse had come to learn that there were others like him. Shalimar Fox was the first that he had met. Then he had come across Brennan Mulwray and Emma De lauro. Together they had formed a family that Jesse had learned to love and respect.

************************************************************************    

"His B.P is seventy five over forty and falling Adam. I think he is hyperventilating too. What can we do?" Emma's concerned voice sounded through the sanctuary halls.

"There is nothing much you can do. Just get him here as quickly as possible." Adam said as he started getting the lab ready. He had to save Martin. At any cost.

"I am going as fast as I can Adam. But it will at least take another ten minutes." Brennan huffed.

"He might not have ten minutes Brennan. His eyes are closing." Emma said again.

"Just hang on Martin. Please don't give up on us." Adam said through his comlink.

"I think that we could have done something if we at least knew what was wrong with him. He's not a mutant. We could have taken him to emergency. But when we got into his room all we could see was that he was lying there with his eyes open and he was really cold. It took us four minutes to get him back to the helix. And right now, he looks if he is already dead." Shalimar's voice surrounded Adam.

"We can't talk like that Shalimar. Remember he asked for our help, we have to save him." Adam replied, loading up a syringe with a sedative.

"Okay, Emma please try and contact Martin telempathically." Adam said again.

Emma closed her eyes and probed into the mind of the man before her.

"Alright. I am going to try and project images of a warm fire in his mind. It will take his body temperature up. Hopefully this will keep him alive." Emma decided on this. She started projecting images of a fire slowly spreading.

"Alright, body temperature ninety six degree farenheit. Good job Emma" Jesse patted Emma on her back.

"Yeah and we're almost here." Brennan started landing the helix.

Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse carried Martin Collins to the lab while Emma joined Adam there. They all silently hoped that their efforts would not go in vain.

************************************************************************        

Will Martin live or die??? Why was he found in that state?? Find this out and much more in the new chapter!!

Okay, bri you asked me about the pairings. If you have read my earlier stories then you already might know what they are(hint hint). So if a coupling actually occurs in this one then I'll go with that! Hope you like this chapter!

Please review everyone!! It will make me write faster!!!


End file.
